kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost's Adventure - A Warrior's Tale
Frost's Adventure - A Warrior's Tale is the title of the cancelled fangame starring Frost, created by User:Smash The Echidna. It was to be the first part of a trilogy of games, the other two being 'Frost's Adventure 2 - Dark Kirby's Conquest' and 'Frost's Adventure 3 - The Final Nightmare'. Though the game was cancelled, the story itself is the essential root in his series. The story is being written out as a fanfiction, and can be read here. The first game focused more on Frost's backstory, explaining how he became a Galaxy Soldier and fought in the War against Nightmare, and ending when he reunites with his long lost brother Icicle and his best friend and comrade Kieara. Plot Frost's Adventure begins one fateful evening, when his father, Freeze, returns home after failing a mission. Feeling slightly despaired by their decreasing numbers, he begins to train Frost after seeing that he'd been practicing with wooden swords. The same night, he is called away to the soldiers current hideout for an emergency, and is ambushed by a demon beast on the way there. Frost eventually goes after him and finds him wounded, and attempts to help him. In the end, both are severely wounded, and Freeze gives his life to save his son with the Power Star, before succumbing to the deadly poison inflicted from the demon's claws. After the death of his father, Frost is taken in by the soldiers and continued his training under them, alongside a new companion; Kieara. Kieara suffered a similar fate, and revealed that her mother was a galaxy soldier who was killed during the mission that Freeze failed. Years pass by, and Frost and Kieara have both grown into fine young warriors. At the age of twelve, they were both given their very first mission. Sources confirmed that Nightmare's forces were plotting an attack to conquer the Emerald Kingdom. They were to warn the king of the oncoming attack, and were given a letter from the general himself. They then departed to Emerald Star via starship. (Under Construction) History Originally, Frost's Adventure had no sub-name. It was simply called Frost's Adventure, and the plot was that of the second game, "Dark Kirby's Conquest". Dark Kirby, the main villain of the series, was attempting to conquer the entire galaxy. At least, that is how the story was supposed to go. The first incarnation of the game never got past the intro before it was scrapped. It was around then when I felt that I needed to elaborate more on Frost's backstory. The next attempt was the first version that went public, and gained its reputation amongst Youtube. However, there were several things that went wrong with it. Despite being rather popular, it also got critical reception on its many flaws. Things went downhill from there. Frost's Adventure gained another refreshing reboot, mainly going back and reworking the things that had already been made. This was also the one that progressed the furthest in terms of story, as well the version that eventually gave it it's full name. And while it was beginning to look promising, (especially with my personal favorite scene, in which Frost discovers his father's starship.) ultimately it ended in failure. Much later, Frost's Adventure was rebooted yet again. And while it was full of hype, it unfortunately still didn't get too much farther past the introduction, when I decided to cancel it for good. While I had the experience and the means to complete the game, the story could not hold up. It was not fit enough to be made into a game. And that is why it was turned into a fanfiction instead. There is a possibility that a new Frost's Adventure will be made. However, it has not yet been confirmed. Frost's Adventure had up to 8 playable characters. Frost, Flare, Cheese, Icicle, Kieara (known then as Kirbia), Fist, Arrow, and Cyclone. There was a 9th character named Sapphire, who was essentially a Frost clone in terms of story, and had no place in the plot of the game. For that reason he was kicked out the cast. Unfortunately, the only characters who got to appear in the game's story before cancellation were Frost, Kieara and Cyclone. With the other characters left out, they had no time to develop. Originally, the series crossed over with the Sonic fanon. For years, Frost had lived on Mobius, and became a part of the gang in Greenflower City. Frost's Adventure was eventually going to lead up to his arrival on Mobius, though I was hesitant and fearing the reactions of others. Some time after the cancellation of Frost's Adventure, the series got a reboot and split the two sides of the crossover up. Category:STE's Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games